Tokyo Ghoul: Desperation
by A d e l y n n P a n d a
Summary: Note: This is my first Fan-fiction. The characters from Tokyo Ghoul are not here, the same principles as far as Ghoul-wise are the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You awake 5:00 in the morning due to your alarm clock beeping into your ear next to your bed. You turn it off, its Saturday so you sleep in for about 3 hours. After the 3 hours of sleeping in, you finally get your ass out of bed, you star at the floor for a few minutes to get your brain to wake up and get moving, you walk downstairs and make breakfast for yourself. Your dog jumps up on you with elation of seeing you, like she does every morning. After breakfast, you decide to take a walk outside, for you loved the cold fresh air, So you get dressed and put on your winter wear, you then exit your house, Just when you start to walk down your neighborhood street, you spot someone looking like they need medical attention. So you quickly run over to the person.

You called the person over and over again and got no response. The person seemed to be unconscious, so you lifted the person and brought them to our home. You set the person on the couch and call the local hospital, just when you start to get reception the person grabs your hand and throws the phone, breaking the phone, the man breathed at a dying pace.

" _Don't call anyone" he said with a voice that made you shake a little_.

The man lay back down, unconscious.

"Why?" you said.

 _No response_. You then saw blood coming from his chest and automatically treated the wound. The wound looked unusual odd, like the wound was from an unknown animal. The wound had strange marks as if the animal knew what it was doing; the man's right lung was missing along with his liver missing. You had no idea what to think, nor did you know what to do. You realize there was no way that you could save this man. You then closed his eyes and placed your jacket upon his head.

Just as you were about to ask the unknown man a question, the man had already pasted. You suddenly hear sirens that seem to be coming from a far distance that were slow getting closer to your ho me. When the sirens stopped, you realized that they stopped at your house. Acting on impulse, you hid the body in your bathroom in the upper part of your house.

The police barge in your house, break down your door. You then Hid in the same room that the man's body was hidden and kept quiet while the police made no sound except for the sound of them screwing your house, they sounded like knew what they knew what they were doing, which was odd.

Why did the police come to your house, It's not possible that the police knew the body location faster than the man got here, But more importantly why did the police come here in the first place? No crimes had been committed as far as you were concerned. You guessed that the police came here for the man that was alive, but if the police saw the body, they would think that I would have killed him, which was not the case at all. You heard the police headed upstairs, getting closer to your location along with the dead body.

Their footsteps got closer as they missed your room and headed to the room beside yours, you took advange of them missing your room and sneaked down the stairs, bringing the evidence with you.

You quickly continue to make your way out of the house; you spotted your phone which you brought along with you. The police came downstairs, leaving a sound of footsteps which catches your attention and you make our way out of house, fast waling to the nearest hiding spot.

A mass number of thoughts ran thought your head as you just sit there putting down the dead body, what just happened? Does this make me a criminal? Why were the police going thought my house just when the man got here? With questions with no answers you go back into the house, trying to shake off what just happened you dig a hole in your backyard to bury the dead man, just when you were about to set the body where it belongs, the body begins to twitch which you begin to notice. You start calling out to the body.

"Hello?" You said with a shaky breath.

 _…_ _.._

"Sir Are you Alive"?

 _…_ _.._

With no response you shook it off and you contained to dig the hole. When you were finished you dragged the body over to the hole when suddenly the body grabs your arm. You feel a shock of pain run throughout your body as your body shakes in pain, you scream louder than you have ever done before, The pain was different than any other pain you have experienced, it felt like you were being ripped open, exposing your nerve cells and organs, You couldn't move, the pain had made your body cease to move an inch, You couldn't breath. Open your eyes to see blood dripping down your shirt as the pain took over your body. With your eyes half closed, you spot the creature's eyes, his eyes had dilated to black, leaving the surrounding eye red.

You pass out on to the floor

You awaken to dizziness, Your body giving off a sense of pain as of you felt earlier, you fell all sorts of things being hooked up to your body. You see a plate of food set upon your bed which you started to eat; you took a bite of meat, it tasted odd and disgusting. You spat it out and lay back down and covered the sheets over you.

"He's stable," The voice said.

You unravel the covers to find a nurse along with a doctor.

" _His Organ Transplants were a success, still thought I don't know how he was able to get in that state"._

" _Organ Transplant_?" why on hell would I need tha-, a rush of memory ran through your head, you remember pain being all throughout your body, what could that have been. Then you thought about the dead man, the man had grabbed your arm and did somethings to you, what did he do?

" _Your awake, you were in awful condition, what happened to you_?"

"I Don't Know".

" _Well, we will discharge you tomorrow, Get some sleep."_

The next day you were discharged from the hospital, you were walking when this hunger ran through your body, when you looked at the surrounding people around you, you started to crave flesh and you could feel a slight pain in your right eye.

You snapped out of whatever trance you seem to be in and you started to run home. You shut the door and went to the bathroom and washed your face, you then looked up at the mirror.

Your right eye had turned a bright red leaving your pupils' a dark black. You screamed with horror as you started to shake your head over and over and over again until the pain that began in your eye, had spread to your skull.

 _You fell to the floor._

You awaken with a sharp pain in your stomach; you look in the mirror to see that your eyes have adverted back to normal. The eyes were the same eye as that man, but what does that mean?

Were you going to become the same kind of creature that man was? Are you going to hurt people? Or rather kill them?

Then you felt the same sharp pain in your stomach as before only more intense. You feel hungry so you go for the fridge. You look around for food that appeals most to you, all the food looks disguising to you. You then go in the living room, maybe the feeling will pass.

You turn on the TV to see that the document of ghouls happen to be playing. They described ghouls to be zombie-like creatures in which they eat human flesh. They normally tend to have horrifying dilated Red and black eyes. They then showed what the eyes looked like, which looked actually like what your eyes dialed to earlier. Then they explained that normal human food tend to be unappealing to them as they eat human flesh.

 _Ghoul….. I'm... A…ghoul._

Your body shakes in fear of shock; you threw the remote, causing damage to your TV, which seemed to have shut off.

What the bloody hell were you going to do? It's not like you can just go to the store and buy some human meat. It doesn't work like that, that's not how it works.

Then you realize he creature that attacked you days ago. The monster attacked you because of its nature. And the fact that you had become that monster turned your face into fear and disgust. How were you going to live? You had made up your own answer.

You deiced to go outside, to get some fresh air. People on every corner you could fee warmth in your eyes, you then put up your hood. Your senses had started to act. You could feel your arm reach out, you grabbed it and clenched as hard as you could. You went away from people, finding yourself lost in the dark alley of Japan. You could feel waves of pain in your lower body, spreading upward. You sat down on a bench nearby, at that moment you spotted blood from a far distance. Curiously got the best of you, you started to head towards the blood. You then stop to hear a blood curtailing scream that suddenly stopped once you reached the end of the blood. You then heard sounds that were truly a monster.

A Ghoul, A creature of your kind was eating a human. The ghoul stopped and looked in your direction, then looked at you.

 _"_ _Your one of us"_ It said with a monster like tone.

 _No comment._ Your body reacted to the human that was placed upon you like a meal.

 _"_ _Here have some" it said._

 _"_ _No thanks"_ you said with shakiness in your tone.

The monsters face when back to normal. It looks like a normal human, you couldn't tell if it was a ghoul or not if you looked at her.

The Ghoul then looked at you then ran away.

You just stood there in fear of what you would become, that creature what was you in the near future.

You went home and shut the door and jumped into bed, the monsters words kept repeating in your head, you weren't one of them, it's just not possible, and how can a human turn into a ghoul? It didn't make any sense to you. You fell asleep while in your thoughts.

You wake up to the same pain coming from your lower body, your body thirsting for the taste for human. Reminding you of your true Intentions of what your flesh craved for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, you searched and tried to find something that your body would accept as food. Fruits, veggies, you tried them all, and then you tried meat, raw meat. Your body forced you against your will as you shoved the bloody caw meat into your system. You felt disused and wanted to vomit but at the same time, your true instinct told you it was food, as you continued to eat the bloody meat, the taste of the blood filled your senses, as your body only focused on the sweet blood taste. You couldn't stop yourself, as much as you tried to let go of the meat from your instinct, before you could try to let go, only to find that the raw bloody meat in which had consumed your body, has disappeared into your body.

You then collapse on the floor, exhausted of feeding your Ghoul nature. You felt something inside you grow, like a hole was being filled. As the warmth of your right eye fades you knew that your Ghoul nature had disappeared for the moment.

Now that you have found something that your body can live off of, it may not be what exactly normal human food, but it would have to do for now. Your eyes slowly closed shut.

You could feel something inside, as the growing sensation became more and more vigorous than before. A Wave of pain took over your body as your body stiffed, no matter how much you wanted to scream until your lungs broke you couldn't. You then felt another wave of pain in your lower back. The meat has done something to your body and whatever it did, you knew that your True Ghoul pretense had finally shown itself; you saw blood everywhere, on your skin and everywhere around you. The blood was in fact your own; recognizing the familiar scent of the blood has proven it to be your own.

When you awoke, back to reality, you found yourself to be much different than you previously did before. The sound of the door being ringed made your entire body jump as you quickly headed towards the sound; you proceeded to open the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you, why aren't you coming to school lately?"

"Akane."

"I was worried, have you catched a cold?"

"No, I'm just not feeling very well lately."

"Then I can tend to you, then?"

"No, I don't want you catch it, but thank you."

"Alright, I will come by later and see how you are doing."

"Alright."

You completely forgot about school, you could still go, but you have to find some sort of way to contain the fact that you are a Ghoul. You thought of covering up your right eye, people would ask, but that's no big problem that you couldn't handle with a simple lie.

Feeling tired you slept off the rest of that evening.

When you awoke, you did the normal schedule as of getting ready for school; you decided that you couldn't miss another day of school. Putting an eye patch over your Ghoul nature should due for now. You then proceeded to drive your way to school, parked your vehicle and started to make your way again to school. You entered the gymnasium. As you entered you felt a breeze past your shoulder

"(Reader's Name)!"

" Haruka."

"I was so worried, so you're fully healed right?

"Yeah."

"Let's go to- what happened to your eye?!"

"It's a long story, anyway you were saying."

"Long story huh?"

"I just got into a car accident, okay."

Alright, I'm glad that you're alright though."

"So you were saying?"

"Let's go to Ramen Yamadaya! My treat!"

What time? And where do you want to meet?"

"How about...4:30?"

Yeah, sounds good."

"Are you ok? You're not talking as much as you normally do."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, and that's all."

"Ok, well see you later!"

After you went to your daily classes, before you knew it, it was already the end of the day. So you went home and did tons of homework which in effect caused you to cancel the appointment at Ramen Yamadaya. Haruka understood the situation and planned it another time.

Once you were done, you collapsed on your bed, falling asleep in seconds. You then dreamed again similar to the previous dream from before, but this dream was different. Doors were sent upon you going in all sorts of direction. You then picked a random door. Turns out that the door you picked was your life. With that in mind you guessed that the doors were each a person's soul. All the doors were different colors and different shapes, you then woke up feeling peaceful while unknowing what the purpose of that dream.

While making your way to school, you notice something abnormal. Door patterns coming from all around you; have driven you to obtain a feeling coming from within you. A magnet coming from your stomach, pulling you towards the door, losing tact with your mind, you reconnected the wire and snapped out of it and got back on tract. Walking at a much quicker pace now, you continued to make your way towards school. Once you arrived, the doors have been switch, drawing away the odd sensation the doors gave you.

During class, you couldn't stop thinking about happened on the way to school. Your mind couldn't comprehend with it as if you were incapable of touching the surface. After your school schedule was over, you then made your way towards home, then the feeling hit you again this time more present than before.

As you were walking past a certain home, their door happened to be open. This was very unusual especially since this area rarely had anyone around nor did it look suspicious.

You to keep walking past it, ignoring the open door when suddenly a wire sparked in your brain, you felt warmth in your eyes as you hid them.

You then made our way towards the door, denying what's beyond you. A smell filled your sense as it made your legs move towards the door. It was surprisingly very quiet all around you.

Your foot entered the door….


End file.
